Daughter of Darkness
by painted heart
Summary: Sauron kidnapped a she-elf baby and many years later she defies him and his way of life and leaves with the aim to help the good people of Middle Earth. Will she also find her soul mate in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Eruanna POV (Air - oo - ahn - nah)

"What do you think your looking at you disgusting creature" I say, as I was walking down the corridors of my home here in Mordor when one of these horrd creatures called orks had his eyes sweeping over my body like I was some piece of meat.

"A truly delicious looking being. One I would so wish to have myself" he says with that horrid mouth, but not letting him get away with his words, I run my blade through his throat, seeing him with a shocked expression from the speed I did this in. Then as soon as I bring my blade out of him, he falls in a heap to the floor.

"Pathetic creature" I say, now wiping my blade with a spare cloth. I hate it here in Mordor, I always have, the beings here are horrid, digusting and foul. And my father is no didderent.

He is the lord of Mordor. Sauron.

But unlike him, I am an elf, raised the way he wanted me to be, noble, loyal, strong, fierce, quick and powerful.

But what he didnt know was that I learned compassion, on a few of the raids he sent me on, I stole books, all telling of stories of either humans, elf, dwarf or other creatures of Middle Earth. Thats how I started to learn that what I am and the things I do and the people I am with...are all wrong, evil.

In some of their stories they refer to us as pure evil, that we care for nothing and no-one but ourselves.

But I'm not like I was before, before I didnt care, but when I saw the look of that child...Well lets just say it got me thiinking about a lot of things.

"You sent for me father?" I ask, after entering the throne room to find him sat at his throne.

"Yes, I want you to go on another raid, it seems that there is another village who is protesting to make us supplies as we pay them to. I want you and a group of orks to exterminate them" he says.

After he says this, I stay where I am. I've been waiting for days for him to bring up this kind of topic, where I can finally voice my opinions, and if he doesnt like it...I'm leaving.

"I'm afraid I cant do that" I say, looking up at him, from this he looks at me shocked and confused,

"And why is this may I ask?" he asks,

"My lord, I will not harm anymore innocent people. Their pain...I cannot be the cause of that anymore" I say, daring to look up at him, determined to make him see tyhat I mean what I say.

"You havent complained before of taking lives, why now?" he asks, now on his feet,

"Before I did not know of how others felt of our actions, how much suffering we cause. What our actions do to people who dont deserve such treatment" I say, from this he looks down whilst still walking over to me. But as soon as he came up to me his hand was around my throat, blocking my air supply.

"You will not speak of such ridiculous things, we are far above those ignorant creatures. You will do as I say!" he yells, then throws me back against the wall behind me.

After I compose myself I stand up, looking at him with hatred, something I'm use to, I've never liked him, nor loved him like a normal daughter would for her father.

I quickly make my way out of the throne room, making my way to my own room, I will not stay here any longer, I'll pack the things I can take, go with the orks, pretend I'm about to raid, but then kill the orks and leave the village unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eruanna POV (Air - oo - ahn - nah)

As soon as I entered my room I went to my dresser and brought out my rucksack, those brainless orks won't think this odd since I often take this bag with me when we go out on raids, only this time I'm packing to leave this place for good.

I pack little clothing, some food and water and some small weapons, and then in a medium sized leather pouch I put in all the money I have, I took it out of my vaults last night, telling the guard there that I was planning to go to the markets later in the week.

Finally when I have everything packed I change into my black leather breeches (think that's what their called) dark purple corset and long black hooded cloak, since this will also be good for me after I've made my escape.

I make my way out of my room with my bag and into the courtyard where the captain and the group of orks that have been assigned to this raid are waiting.

"Are you ready My lady?" asks the captain after I've mounted my brown mare,

"Yes captain, lets go" I say, with this he nods and we then lead the other orks towards the next village where we're supposed to raid. But I'm going to make sure that we don't.

As time passed by and the sun had come across the sky I finally saw the village in the far distance that we are to raid.

After a minute I holt my horse and in so doing causes all the orks on foot behind us to stop,

"My lady? Why do we stop?" asks the captain as he comes over to me on his horse still.

"Before we enter the village's sight we'll need to make sure we have our weapons in hand, otherwise we may not come back alive. For all we know they may already know we are on our way their and have set a trap. You may have just turned captain but you need to be prepared for any situation" I say to him, from this he looks at me annoyed and nods in agreement.

"Get your weapons out!" he yells at the other orks, from this they all do as he says. But as soon as they are all with a weapon in hand, I do a quick back flip and begin my own assassination on the ork soldiers, not leaving any of the group of twenty that we had brought alive.

As soon as they're all on the floor dead, I look to the captain, who's looking at me with shock, fear and outrage,

"What is this!" he yells, at this I walk over to his horse before he can ride off and throw him off his horse by his leg and point my dagger at his throat.

"The only reason I'm letting you live is so you can go back to Mordor and give the news of what has just happened to my father. I am no longer his daughter, nor will I ever fight for his rule" I say. Then stepping away from him,

'Now go back to Mordor, and tell all who dwell there that they no longer have a princess!" I yell, and as soon as I so this he hurries away and runs on foot back to Mordor.

I'm finally free.


	3. Chapter 3

Eruanna POV (Air - oo - ahn - nah)

After the orc captain was a mile away from me, I mounted on my horse as well as got hold of the captain's old horse's reigns and then lead us the rest of the way to the village.

When I enter the village I see that there isn't really much, quite a few stalls selling items and kinds of food with a few huts around making the village.

I go over to the stables that I saw as I came into the village, only seeing a couple of horses there really. I dismount from my horse when I'm in front of the stall, then lead both the horses I have over to the man stood by the stalls who I presume owns them,

"Excuse me, do you own these horses?" I ask, from this he looks at me in question from my hood being down, indeed a sight as me would be suspicious and he's sensible to be suspicious of me. After a minute he finally nods in answer to my question,

"Would you like to add another to your collection?" I ask, indicating the horse that belonged to the orc captain.

The man from this stands up straight from leaning against a pole of the stable and walks over to the horse I'm offering and begins to look him over, probably making sure that there's nothing wrong with the creature.

"How much?" he asks, looking at me in question, still with that hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing, I have my horse, I found this one on the way here. Thought perhaps you could find a good price for him" I say, with this he looks at me surprised and looks from the horse then back to me,

"That's very generous of you, a horse as this would be worth a lot" he says, at this I nod,

"Don't think anything of it, I have enough money and this one would just be rider less on my way" I say, with this he nods with a slight smile,

"Much appreciated my lady" he says, at this I nod, then walk back into the village's centre and go over to a stall and buy some carrots and apples, I have enough food for myself, but I'll still need some food for my horse, hopefully we'll find another stall later on for her to feed.

After I have the rest of my supplies I mount back onto my horse and start into a trot out of the village, getting a wave from the man I gave the other horse to, I nod at him in turn until I go through the gates leaving the village.

But as soon as I leave the villages sight, I hurry into a gallop, I don't know what my father's reaction is to my leaving his service but I do know he won't be happy about it, so I need to get away from here and quickly.

So I make my way towards Gondor, the enemy of Sauron.

For a few minutes – possibly seven, it's quiet as we're galloping towards Gondor, until suddenly I hear that ear-piercing scream.

Nazgul Riders!

I look behind me to see them riding on their way in my direction, damn; father must have sent them after me.

But I won't go back!

"Naraleen Nazuilia!" I say to my horse in the elvish language, since this is a language she knows and she now knows the reason why we must quicken our pace, and she does as said.

I look back behind me to see them still following behind me and I'm sure their closer than before. When I look in front of us I see us coming closer to Gondor.

But suddenly I realise we can't go there; we'll be endangering Gondors people.

So quickly I get Naraleen (the horse's name) to turn slightly to left away from Gondor's gates, I've stopped hurting people, so I need to act more selfless now rather than selfish.

But after a little while we end up at a river bank that looks too deep to cross. I bring us both to look back where we came from to then find three of the Nazgul in front of us. I can already feel my heart beating quicker than is usual.

"You're to return to Mordor princess!" they say in their whispered speech.

From this I bring my sword out, looking at them all with determination, I won't go back without a fight,

"You'll have to drag me back to Mordor – for I will not return to Mordor – Ever!" I yell, from this they all bring their swords in unison, ready for a fight.

Well a fight they shall get


	4. Chapter 4

Eruanna POV

I don't know how long we were fighting; it could possibly have been hours. But I only knew that I had been injured quite a few times, and that I was fighting two of them, since one of them rode off to Mordor since I stabbed him with one of his own blades, which I'm guessing hurt a lot since he rode away.

Being half elf helps to keep you awake for hours during a fight and I haven't even been tired or broken a sweat. Though now it's been six hours and the fights beginning to take effect on me.

"Enough of this! Come back to Mordor with us now, before your strength completely wavers and we take you by force" says one of them, but as answer I strike out at him. But he's right, I'm not going to last long. If I could just reach Naraleen I could then ride away.

Suddenly I feel a sharp blade enter my side, and I scream in pain. As soon as it comes out I clutch the wound, but am then kicked to the floor.

"Now, you will come with us" one of them said, I looked up, my eyes betraying me by showing them the fear I'm trying to hide, but I cant help it, I don't want to go back to Mordor,

And I wont either.

"I'll die first" I say, then gathering all my strength, ignoring the pain in my side I get up and carry on fighting them, using all the strength I can gather and use.

Suddenly a bright light is shown directly at the Nazgul, causing them to scream in panic, I cover my ears from this, the noise killing my ears.

Without warning I feel myself being brought onto a horse and the rider taking us away, I glance up to see that its not one of the Nazgul carrying me but a robed old man – A wizard!

"Do not worry child, I shall bring you no harm" he says, not knowing what else to do I remain silent through the journey towards Gondor.

After we've rode all the way to Gondor, we dismount in a courtyard in front of the entrance doors.

"Now child, care to explain why you were being attacked by the Nazgul?" asks the wizard, but quickly I slip off the horse and begin to run through the streets, chances are there are people here who know who I am and know what I've done.

But I can hear behind me horse's hooves hitting the stone floor, and when I take a glimpse at behind me I see the wizard following me on his horse. From this I quicken my speed, thankfully finding that I'm close to the gates. But when I see from a distance that their closed, I quickly jump and catch the ledge beside me and climb up the walls using the lamp-posts and the buildings beside me until I'm on the archers stand.

I look down to see the wizard looking up at me amazed as well as a few of the other villagers and some guards, until I notice some of them looking at me suspiciously.

At that I then run to the edge and jump off the wall, surprising them all by landing on my feet after I bent my knees for the impact.

I whistle to Naraleen, and within a couple of minutes she appears, galloping over to me from where I was fighting the Nazgul.

I smile when she approaches, then quickly I get onto her back and then quickly I hurry us away from Gondor's front doors, just as I was beginning to see their archers walking on top of the walls.

Where to now?

But before I can think of this, I suddenly see black spots in my vision, and after I've kicked Naraleen I then begin to remember the intense pain in my side from where I was stabbed.

Damn I forgot about that.

With no control over myself, my hands loosen their grips on the reigns and my body begins to sag until I'm leaning forward and all I remember next is the feeling of falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Eruanna POV

I don't know how long I've been out, but when I finally open my eyes, I find myself lying on a bed in a room. But my wrists are bound above me to the beds posts.

Quickly I start to try and get out of the chains round my wrists, but it's useless, their far too strong and thick for me to break.

I look down at myself to find I'm wearing a cream-white gown, and I can feel bandages around where I was injured from the Nazgul blade.

Suddenly I begin to hear footsteps coming from behind a door to my left in the room I'm in, which by the way is very white.

Then in comes that wizard I saw earlier who saved me from the Nazgul riders.

"Ah! Good to see you're awake. Now perhaps you would explain to me please, why such a person as yourself was fighting against the Nazgul, and since I myself and quite possibly all of Gondor know you to be on the same sides as the Nazgul. And if you are involved in a plan to destroy this beautiful city, then I must warn you, we will have a crisis on our hands as on what to do with you and your future" he says.

I gulp at this, for the second time in my life I am afraid.

"I-I left – I didn't – please don't" I say, feeling tear – TEARS! – running down my cheeks. I haven't cried in years until I learned not to. Yet this man hasn't done anything but spoken to me and I'm…terrified.

"Calm down child. Now tell me your story, we have a while" he says, now sitting on a chair beside the bed I'm lying on.

"I never used to think about the consequences of my actions, that I should do as I was told without question. But one day on a raid, I found some books that I had never heard of, so I started to collect them, some were from childrens rooms, yet I couldn't recall reading them as a child. And as I read them in my own private time, I begun to see that…what I do to others…hurts. That I hurt people so much and I never knew it in that way. I learned about trust, love, adventrure, and so many more. I confronted him about it, asking him why we must do this, and his answer was the worst I had ever heard, dismissing other's feeling as if they were nothing. I was asked to go on a raid this morning. But just before the villagers could see the few I was with…I killed them all, all but one, I let one go to tell him that I was no longer in his service. I sold a horse for free and decided to leave and get away as far as I could. But the Razacs came and…well you know the rest" I explain, still feeling these tears dripping down my cheeks.

"That is quite a tale my dear. It seems that you have had a change in heart, and to go against your own father, to recognise that what you did was wrong that shows great strength and courage" he says, I look up at him confused, he sounds like he's commending me.

"So I think that I will talk with the king and the council" he says, now getting up to leave,

"Excuse, could I please ask that these be taken off, I swear I wont leave, I have no where else to go" I say, he looks at me for a minute or two before nodding, and with a wave of his hand the chains let go of my wrists. I rub my wrists, them being sore from being held up for so long.

"Thank you" I say, looking at him with thanks which he must see, as he nods in understanding.

After he leaves, I look around the room I'm in, its so different to what I'm used to, no mould or dust or shrouded in shadows, but more light, cleanliness, style and a feel of almost elegance.

Slowly I sit up, noticing that I'm wearing a long pale blue dress that runs past my ankles. I stand bear foot and walk over to the window, looking at the view of the city.

In all my life I have never just stopped to look at a view, at a place and see it still be there, unchanged and keeping its beauty.

Maybe this is where I start my new life. I hope so anyway, otherwise I will most certainly be made to die quite soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Eruanna POV

I hear the door open and I look behind me to see the wizard Gandalf come in, he smiles at me gently which I manage to return,

"I have spoken to the king of this city, he is allowing us to leave, so that we may head out" he says, I look at him curiously from this, and he must notice as he nods, about to explain I guess,

"I have sent word to my superiors who will decide your fate, as the king of Gondor cannot decide upon such a matter as this on his own, he has agreed to ask of me to make sure that you will have a chance at redemption, we leave this afternoon, I'm going to go see if your things are ready, as they were taken to be cleaned. I shall return shortly" he says, I smile and nod, hoping my gratitude is shown through this.

Though when he leaves I'm now a little worried, if I'm not to be tried here, then where? And who by?

A little while afterwards a woman, a maid I presume comes in and lays my clothing on the bed as well as my weapons and then silently leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I walk over to the bed, seeing all the dirt now off my clothes, I never knew that they were green, the padding is as well, and the boots, and all this time I've thought they were black.

Silently I put the clothes on, and strap my weapons onto me as well, making sure my sword, the very one I crafted myself many years ago, as well as the daggers that were made by myself too.

Suddenly I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, a few weeks ago I would not have recognised that woman in the mirror, wearing clean clothes, herself being clean, her hair straight as the blade of a sword and not as so frizzy that if you put your hand through it you wouldn't see it for a day.

The new me.

"Now that is much better I think" comes Gandalf's voice from my side, I turn to face him and smile in thanks.

"Now then, I have supplies, and our horses are waiting, let head off shall we" he says, already stepping out of the room, and I follow behind him, though when I see him about to pick up a heavy looking bag, quickly I step to his side and pick it up for him and sling it over my shoulder. He looks at me and smiles,

"Thank you my dear, well I certainly see goodness within you, lets hope it stays" he says, I smile at this, thanks to this man I may be able to be a better person. We walked through the city to the courtyard where Naraleen is, I smile at her from seeing her, when she sees me she neighs and comes over to me, I stroke her nose lovingly,

"Ah, I believe she missed you" says Gandalf I smile at him from this, we begin putting our things onto the bridles and as soon as we're ready we mount them and then leave the city.

"So where are we going?" I ask, looking to Gandalf at my left side as we canter away from Gondor.

"To Rivendell, to meet with high lord Elrond, some other royal elves, and the lady Giladreal, and Saroman the white wizard" he says, I look at him surprised, all the people I have heard of as very important to the lands where people are good.

We rode for a very long time, only stopping once to allow our horses to rest and for us to eat. Looking around us in this camp we've made, the horses are eating some grass and the fire we've made is cooking some venison I caught, Gandelf showed me how to make a bow and arrow and how to shoot, after many tries I caught a male, Gandelf said I should keep the bow and arrow until I might get a better fashioned one.

To pass the time I started carving on the wood of the bow, keeping my mind at peace,

"What are you writing dear?" asks Gandelf, who comes over beside me on the log I've been leant against, I show him the bow which he takes to read,

"She fought with her new identity and with a newly found friend, and together they made the shadows retreat into the pit of darkness to never wreak havoc to Middle Earth again, and then they went on another adventure" he read, I look down a little embarrassed,

"Is this a legend? I don't think I am quite familiar with it" he says, looking at me curiously,

"Its from...a story. It always stuck in my mind, it gave me the courage to leave my father, the thought of someone being able to have a new identity and a friend being able to fight against the darkness, and then being able to go on another adventure. I used to have dreams of that being me" I say, looking up at him, finding him smile at what I had said.

"Stories have always given people hope, and a path to life" he says, I smile and nod in understanding.

"What do you think you would want to do if you are allowed to go on with a new life?" asks Gandelf, I look forward into the flames in thought, then I smile, and then look up at him,

"Look for an adventure" I smile, from this he laughs merrily, which I cant help but laugh along.

"I do believe that that is true. Eruanna, what would you think to the idea...of you becoming my apprentice?" he asks, I look up at him in surprise,

"But I don't have magic" I say, looking at him confused, why would he want someone without magic as his apprentice, he frowns at this,

"Oh I think you do, tucked inside you so deep because of that monster who raised you, not wanting you to realise your full potential. You have an understanding for animals, Naraleen for instance, that is both from your elven heritage and from magic. Look at the flames and think of your story, see what happens" he says.

Confused at what he has said, I silently look at the flames of the fire and start to read the story in my head picturing the woman and her friend.

Suddenly the flames formed into moving images, just like from what was in my head!

I look to Gandalf and he smirks, I grin at this. Then I stand and kneel at his feet and bow my head with my hands rested on my knees,

"If your superiors allow me to keep my life, I would be honored to become your apprentice, Gandalf the grey" I say, from this he hums in satisfaction, and places his hand on my shoulder,

"There is goodness in you Eruanna, I see it, and my superiors will do too" he says, I smile in gratitude from this, looking up at him now, he smiles at this and pats the spot beside me which I sit down on to obediently.

"Well, I think they've eaten enough don't you, lets get packed up" says Gandalf, I nod in answer with a smile and help to pack up our supplies and to put out the fire. I put my bow around me and my new arrows Gandalf gave me into a pouch on Naraleen, and as soon as we're both mounted and everything is packed away we head off.

To see where my fate lies.

Hey guys thanks for the updates :) soryy been a bit long with updating, but will be making it up to you, and also thanks for the spell checks hehe sometimes i type to fast


	7. Chapter 7

Gandalf POV

We eventually arrived at Rivendell after another day and a half of riding, I can tell that Eruanna is worried, I don't blame her, she is about to find out if she will live or die, but I will vouch for her if it comes to it, which I do believe will happen.

"Gandalf!" comes Elrond's voice; I turn around after both me and Eruanna have dismounted in the front courtyard of Rivendell to see master Elrond descending down the stairs with two guards behind him.

"Master Elrond, it is good to see you," I say, bowing my head at him, which he does the same for me,

"Now where is the child?" asks Elrond, I turn to the side to reveal Eruanna, looking at master Elrond fearfully, she suddenly goes to her knees and bows to him, the same way she did to me when accepting my offer of being my apprentice if she is allowed to live.

I look to Elrond who I see looking at her questioningly,

"Rise child, it is not a custom of ours to make others bow as this" he says, going over to her, she looks up timidly at him, he offers his hand which she shyly takes and stands,

"We bow only our heads" he says, looking at her gently, she bows her head after this, both myself and Elrond can see the fear still in her eyes.

"Look at me child" he says, she does as he says, and I then see Elrond looking at her closely, more her face, as if seeing her before,

"You look very familiar, have we met before?" he asks, looking at her questioningly, she shakes her head no, obviously never seeing him before in her life.

"Well then, come, we are ready for you both, my men will look after your horses" he says, with this I incline for Eruanna to follow us as we ascend the stairs, she hurriedly comes to my side, I had a feeling she would feel a little better being near me, as she has known me a little longer then the others, a friend is what she will need through this.

"Lord Thranduil and his son Legolas have also arrived," says lord Elrond, I nod at this in acknowledgment.

After a little while we make it to the council room, where I see the dazzling lady Giladreal standing by the table, and lord Thranduil with his young son Legolas to his side who looks roughly the same age as Eruanna, I see Legolas also looking at Eruanna curiously, but I dismiss it, I bow my head and I hear Eruanna doing the same.

"Kandra!"

I look up at this to see the lady looking at Eruanna shocked, Eruanna looks up after a while and finds the lady looking at her, and shyly looks away, the lady walks towards her, her eyes never leaving Eruanna, Elrond watching as I on either their sides, the lady now standing in front of Eruanna, forcing Eruanna to look at her,

"Kandra?" she says, again, looking at every feature of Eruanna, from her feet to her head as if commiting to memory or remembering…but Eruanna looks at her confused,

"Her name is Eruanna my lady," I say silently, not wanting to be rude, she looks at me curiously, then back to Eruanna,

"She is a spitting image of my daughter" she says, I look down at this, as does Elrond, Kandra being Elrond's young sister, but she went missing many years ago, we've all had to accept that she may not live among us any more as there was never any contact from her.

"Who is your mother child?" asks the lady; Eruanna looks quite saddened at this question, her eyes travelling to the floor,

"I never knew my mother, my lady. I was taken from my mother before I knew her" she says, I sigh at this, saddened to know that Eruanna was kidnapped from her mother before getting the chance to even know what she looked like.

"She must be...the child of Kandra, there can be no mistaking her, she looks exactly like her, I thought she looked familiar" says Elrond, looking at Eruanna more closely.

"Do you speak of my mother?" asks Eruanna, looking at them curiously, though I can still see the shyness in her eyes,

"Yes child, she was my daughter, sister to lord Elrond. Which makes you my granddaughter," says lady Giladreal, Eruanna looks at her shocked from this, looking at them both with more detail,

"I have family?" she asks, from this the lady and lord Elrond both smile and nod.

"Enough of this!"

We all look towards Saroman after he makes himself known, who I hadn't noticed was sat at the table, though the lord of Mirkwood and the prince have remained silent also to the side,

"Whether or not she is the daughter of the lost Kandra, she still needs to be tried for her actions towards Middle Earth," he says with no emotion in his features, showing the show of display earlier effected him no more then a fly going past him.

I had a feeling that he would cause trouble, never seeing the light of things,

"Saroman! We have just found our kin, show some compassion!" says the lady, who I see stands to Eruanna's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder protectively and with care.

"That does not excuse the lives that she has taken," says Saroman.

"No…it doesn't" says Eruanna, we all look at her for this, seeing her looking down, and I see deep regret in her eyes,

"I have killed, before with no remorse, only for the king who I served, believing that we were good and the rest of middle earth were evil. But my eyes were opened, by stories, thanks to a child. After that I never killed, if anything I tried to save them. Then after deceiving the man I thought to be my father, I killed a group of orks, stopping them from killing a village, and intended on leaving to somewhere where I would not cause any more trouble for anyone" she says, looking up at Saroman with fire in her eyes.

Seeing this I know she will no longer be shy but try to keep her honor.

"But you didn't did you, you brought Nazgul near the gates of Gondor" says Saroman, now sitting in his seat, facing her directly,

"I did not think, I never thought that Sauron would send them after me, he always spoke of how useless I was to him, I didn't think he would bother sending anyone after me" she says.

After this we all stand by the table, the lady at the side of the table, Elrond on the other side and myself behind the chair in which we had Eruanna sit in as she is being talked to directly by Saroman.

"So you are valuable to him?" says Saroman, now looking at her with curiosity, I hope he does not think to use her for any bargains he may think to deal with that evil being.

"Not to my knowledge" she counters.

"Eruanna, how many do you know you killed before your eyes were opened to the light?" asks lady Giladreal, from this Eruanna looked down with regret,

"Fifty-six armed men, I never killed any women or children, nor did I to anyone who wasn't armed" she says,

"You gave them their honor before they died?" asks Elrond, from this Eruanna nods though still with her head lowered, I see he looks at her in approval.

"You mentioned...a child?" says the lady, I nod at this, remembering her mentioning a child.

"I was sent on a raid, to a village westwards of Mordor, I broke into a house, thinking soldiers lived there, as it had looked like an armoire. But I was mistaken, it was a home, the orks had already raided it. But I saw movement in amongst the sheets of a bed. There was a child, a young boy. The look in his eyes…they froze me, he was clutching a small book, as if it was the most precious thing to him. I knew that if he stayed there he would die. I heard the orks leaving. So I put my weapon away, wrapped the boy up and left the house before the fire consumed it. I made out that I was going to a blacksmith before returning to Mordor and they bought my excuse. So I rode out and went to Gondor," she says, I'm shocked to say the least,

"The child who was found at the gates of Mordor" I say, they all look at me surprised, Elrond looking at Eruanna shocked,

"You were the one who brought that boy child to the gates of Mordor?" he asks, Eruanna nods in confirmation,

"Eruanna, that child was Isildur, Gondor's prince," says lady Giladreal, Eruanna looked at her shocked from this,

"He had family in that village you spoke of. And when the king heard of what happened to the village the next morning he was heartbroken, until soldiers heard a child's cry by the gates, no-one was inside, but when they opened the gates, there the child was, wrapped in a blanket" I say.

"But he had no book with him" I say, Eruanna smiles slightly at this,

"Because he gave it to me. After giving me a smile and for the first time in my life I saw what a smile was, and I saw hope in his eyes - not for him - but for me, and I smiled back! I had never done that before, and I liked it so much, he gave me the book, and with the stories it had inside I found my true self" she says, I place my hand over her shoulder.

"I think she deserves a chance to show us her true potential" I say, smiling at Elrond and Lady Giladreal, who smile and nod in agreement, as well as Thranduil and young Legolas, who I now notice still is looking at Eruanna, hmm perhaps she will make another friend, however what concerns me slightly is the hooded look Thranduil is giving Eruanna, as he is looking towards her but with eyes with unrecognizable emotions within them.

"I cannot condone her to leave on her own, she could go back to Sauron and betray us" says Sauron, looking at us all annoyed,

"Then perhaps we should appoint someone to look after her, Gandalf?" says lady Giladreal, I smile at this, knowing she read my mind.

"Do you accept this responsibility Gandalf?" asks Saroman, I smile and nod at this,

"I do," I say, from this Eruanna smiles up at me which I return,

"Well then, it is decided, but Eruanna, we will need to give you a new name," says Elrond, she looks at him confused from this,

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Eruanna, apprentice of Gandalf the grey and kin to myself and the lady Giladreal" says Elrond, from this Eruanna smiles at this, seeing tears dripping down her cheeks,

"Thank you" she whispers, from this we all stand and the lady brings her into a hug, which Elrond joins,

"I hope you know what your doing Gandalf" says Saroman, I briefly smile and nod at him then walk with the others inside the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Gandalf POV

"How did you know she had magic, Gandalf?" asks Elrond, the two of us walking around the outside of Rivendell city after the lady Galadriel took Eruanna inside, something about putting her into something more comfortable.

"It was a feeling, it was obvious she had an affinity with the horse she rides, and it was proven when she was able to move the flames of the campfire we made on coming here" I say, now looking out onto the waterfalls,

"Where do you intend on taking her?" he asks, I look to him from this,

"I'll be taking her near to the Shire, I want her to see what the simple life looks like to innocent beings, perhaps learn the magic of gardening" I say, he smiles and nods at me from this.

"Will you inform us of her progress and well-being?" he asks, I smile and nod,

"Once a month, I shall even have her write the letters" I say, he smiles at this, liking the idea.

"Master Gandalf"

Both Elrond and myself look behind us to see a true sight. Eruanna with her black hair tied half up and the rest is free to wonder in the wind. She's now wearing a blue elegant dress, with long sleeves that are slit at her elbows, and the design is of Elven make. The lady Galadriel stood beside Eruanna looking at her proudly,

"You look beautiful Eruanna," says Elrond, smiling at her approvingly, she smiles shyly at this.

"You look reborn" I say, she smile in thanks at this comment,

"I have just spoken with lord Elrond and we shall be leaving tomorrow morning to the Shire, you've probably not heard it, but I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself there, you'll be learning a lot while we're there" I say, she smiles and nods at this.

"We shall be joined by Lord Thranduil and his son at dinner tonight" says Elrond, as the four of us walk along the exterior of the building.

"He kept looking at me - Prince Legolas," she says, looking at me confused, I laugh at this,

"I do believe he has taken a liking to you" I say, she looks at me alarmed and I see her cheeks redden,

"We'll keep an eye on him Eruanna" says Elrond silently with protectiveness in his voice, but this makes me laugh more.

"Why would he take a liking to me?" she asks, looking at us confused, hasn't she ever had an admirer?

"Possibly for your beauty Eruanna, or your personality, you stood up to Saroman, that shows great courage" says the lady Galadriel and I must admit I do agree with her, she looks in thought at this.

"It's something to be admired, your courage" says Elrond, I nod at her for this, then we make our way to the great hall, where I see a long table set up with food and drink.

"Would you sit beside me Eruanna, I would like to know more about you" says the lady, from this Eruanna smiles at her and nods, following her to her seat, lord Elrond sits himself at the head of the table with me at his other side as the lady is on his other.

"Grandmother? Will you tell me about my mother?" asks Eruanna, I look to them from this smiling at Eruanna's curiosity towards her mother, us all having eaten some food before with still food present to nibble on.

The lady smiles at her gently from this,

"She looked just like you when she was your age. Brave, wise and a strong will of her own. And many loved her. Especially one elf, his name was Cane" she says, I see Eruanna's eyes light up from this,

"D-do you think he could have been my father?" she asks, looking at Galadriel in question, she smiles at Eruanna gently,

"I'm afraid I don't know. He disappeared after your mother did, perhaps he went to search for her. We do not know," she says, from this Eruanna nods in understanding, perhaps one day she will find out what happened to her mother and father, but I do not predict it will be any time soon for her.

"Master Gandalf?"

I look up at Eruanna hearing her say my name silently; both Galadriel and Elrond look at her also,

"What is it?" I ask, but then her eyes move down the table, I look discreetly to where she is looking to then find the young prince looking at her again, I am happy to say it is nothing to worry about, if anything he seems to be looking at her in curiosity and awe, I'm sure that he has no ill will thoughts towards her. but the eyes of king Thranduil say otherwise, I just now caught his eyes on Eruanna but his eyes went away before anyone else could see.

"Lord Elrond, do you think we could have a bit of music?" I ask, looking to Elrond in question, he seems to catch onto my frame of thought and nods, he claps his hands and a few elves come into the room with musical instruments,

"I fail to see how this will stop him from looking at me" whispers Eruanna, looking at me confused, I smile mischievously at her,

"I never said it would stop him from looking at you, if anything I'm giving him an excuse" I say, from this she looks at me more confused, until I look behind her where she also looks to find the young prince stood smiling at her gently with what I can also see has some shyness to it,

"Would you honour me in a dance lady Eruanna?" he asks, not looking away from her. She looks to me with what I see is fear and confusion, I nod encouragingly to her,

"Do not think Eruanna, only be calm and listen to the music and talk to him" says Galadriel silently to Eruanna, who after looking at her while she spoke, nods after a few seconds, then looks back up to the prince and finally nods, though I still see that fear and worry in her eyes.

The three of us watch the two leave to a small dance floor where the elves playing their instruments are sat by, and we watch as the young prince guides her with the dance,

"I do not believe she has ever danced before," says Elrond after watching them for several minutes, seeing her looking embarrassed on more then a few occasions, but the young prince Legolas never seemed fazed by them, if anything it made him smile more at her.

Their dancing is slow and from what I can tell, easier for Eruanna, and I see happily that she is smiling and even talking to the young prince,

"That was a very nice idea, Gandalf" says Elrond who I see smiling at me in approval, I nod my thanks,

"She has never experienced such feelings before; joy, laughter…she was never given the opportunity to truly enjoy herself. That monster has put her though so much that she doesn't even know it," says Galadriel, I nod at this, listening to her as I watch my young apprentice.

"She will learn quite a few of those where we are going. Hobbits within the shire I have learned pride themselves in dancing, singing, laughter, talking and much more. Being within the shire will do her good, I believe" I say, looking to them both, they smile and nod in agreement.

"My lady Galadriel, may I ask you and lord Elrong something in private?" I say, from this they look at me and from the look I give them they nod in agreement, we leave the room after excusing ourselves from king Thranduil who didn't seem to notice us leave, and the two on the dance floor are having too much fun they wouldn't have noticed either way.

We walk up some stairs until we are over looking the area we were just seated at, seeing Legolas and Eruanna still dancing and laughing.

"What ailes you Gandalf?" asks Elrond, I look to them at this, after looking at Thranduil who I see now is looking towards the two young ones with that look again.

"Do either of you know of any reason as to why Thranduil would not be pleased with the presence of Eruanna?" I ask, looking at them both in question, they both look at me confused at first, the lady Galadriel does not seem to know of anything, but I see something in lord Elrond's eyes that may.

"I remember…when Kandra was still here, and Thranduil and his father came to us on their first visit here, Thranduil could not take his eyes off Kandra, he would always look in a room and find her, no matter what. You could see that he desired her…but she had no such feelings towards him, she even explained this to him when he finally told her of his feelings towards her. he didn't take it lightly…at all. He didn't come back after that, at least not for a very long time. But then father made an arranged marriage between Thranduil and Kandra. Kandra was furious, she and Cann were in love and he had already asked for her hand in marriage. The day Thranduil came to visit after the announcement…was the day Kandra went missing" says Elrond, I look at him curiously, having not heard this tale, and from the look on her face neither did lady Galadriel,

"Why would your father arrange a marriage between Kandra and Thranduil?" she asks him, but he shakes his head,

"He never told me, or anyone as far as I know. Kept the secret to his grave. But Thranduil was furious. His father had to stop him from declaring war for the apparent traitorous act, but by that time we had everyone looking for Kandra, myself and father also looked for her, but no-one ever found her, I had once thought that perhaps Cann and Kandra had run away together, but many moons ago Cann was found dead not far from Fangorn Forest, we searched within the forest in case Kandra was there, but she was not. Thranduil was not welcomed back to Rivendell until he and his father apologized some years after the incident" says Elrond.

After he's finished I nod in understanding,

"But this does not explain why Thranduil would harbour bad tidings towards Eruanna" says Elrond, from this I look to Galadriel and I can see from the look of dread in her eyes,

"Eruanna is the spitting image of Kandra" says Galadriel, I nod at this in confirmation, as we had all discovered earlier, Eruanna is in fact the spitting image of her mother, especially from looking at a portrait of Kandra in the many hallways of Rivendell.

"I advise we keep a good eye on him, just to be safe" I say, they both nod in agreement.

"Gandalf, I wish for you to swear to us that you will protect her, we are leaving you in her care after you both leave tomorrow, we want to know that caring and protecting her will be your top priority" says Elrond, I nod at this, looking them both in the eye,

"I swear, I will protect her, and watch over her" I say, they both nod with what I can see is relief. My eyes look to the young couple still on the dance floor and amusingly see that they have begun to dance around in circles whilst laughing, oh yes she will has certainly changed for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

Eruanna POV

Last night…was so good! I felt so happy! I had fun!

When prince Legolas asked me to dance I was nervous, scared and didn't know what to do. I've never danced before in my life in Mordor. I only know what dancing is from chapters in books. But never did it myself.

However when Legolas showed me some steps, we just seemed in sync, I slipped up a few times but rather then having a go at me, or trying to embarrass me in front of everyone. He smiled and we laughed together about it and did it again, showing me how to do it without slipping or missing a step. I really did enjoy myself.

After dinner I excused myself, wanting to go to my room and think about some things.

Its morning now, and I haven't slept, just been thinking, with my sword in my hands. I made this sword in Mordor, when I was content with my life as the dark princess of Mordor, relishing in the knowledge that my name brought fear into the hearts of those who opposed Sauron, my old father.

That is not I anymore; that part of me died when I saved that boy, the prince of Gondor. And I will never go back there – ever!

Finally I get up from being knelt on my bed looking out onto the colourful sunset outside my window, today I want to rid myself of the past, and I think I know how to do that.

"I want to destroy it," I say, standing in front of my uncle, lord Elrond in his study with him stood by his desk where he sat before I entered.

He looks down at my sword that I'm holding in my hands. He holds his hands out in request and I place the sword into them, he slowly without taking his eyes off it unsheathes it to see the naked blade itself,

"This is a good blade, forged within Mordor, but very obviously hand made by you yourself Eruanna. You wish to destroy all that you had when you lived in Mordor?" he says, now looking up at me with curiosity, I nod in answer.

"I shall see it done. Gandalf has told me his plans to take you to the Shire. Tell me do you believe you will enjoy it there?" he says, after putting my old sword down on his desk and leading me out of his study, I smile at this and nod in answer,

"He's told me I will learn to garden, I am looking forward to growing something from the earth" say, looking at him hoping he sees my excitement at the idea of helping to create life, he smiles at me from this.

"I must admit to you Eruanna it does not please me in the knowledge of you leaving the safety of my home without a means of protection, not that I doubt Gandalf's power, but I would prefer to know that you have a means of protecting yourself should the worst happen" he says, I nod slowly from this, not knowing where he's going with this. I will not use that old sword, it was used to kill innocent men, and I am not that person anymore.

"I think it would be wise for you to craft a new sword" he says, I look at him surprised from this, I hadn't thought of that,

"I will show you how to craft a blade in the art of the elves, to show to others where you belong and who you are. This will mean you and Gandalf will need to stay here a little longer to forge your new weapon" he says, I smile at this, liking this idea and not minding the chance to stay here a little longer,

"I would be most grateful for this" I say, he nods at this, the both of us at a ledge looking out into the world.

"Lady Eruanna?"

I look around to surprisingly see prince Legolas, smiling at me slightly,

"Would you care to join me for a ride on the fields of Bruinen?" he asks, I smile at this, I haven't rode Naraleen in a while,

"I would love to" I say, smiling at him, he smiles with a slight exhale of breath, why was he holding his breath?

"Excellent, would an hour be long enough to be ready and meet at the gates?" he asks, I nod in agreement, with this he bows his head slightly, I remember this and I do the same with him, and watch as he leaves.

"I think you like him"

I look behind me to Elrond to see him with a small smile, I roll my eyes at this,

"It's a ride into the fields," I say, looking at him confused, what has that go to do with anything?

"You both get along quite well together, and he does nothing but smile and try to spend time with you. That my dear is a sign of attraction," he says, I listen to him intently about this, it doesn't fit how I am used to at Mordor,

"At Mordor, I only ever knew the attraction of the body, those revolting creatures that serve _him_ always showed signs of this towards me. And if ever they tried to act on anything or show disrespect I would shove a blade into their throat" I say, remembering the filth that live there and the many looks of hunger and other sickly thoughts that dwelled in their brainless heads.

"I understand your feelings towards them Eruanna, and it is good that you don't show compassion to those who do not give any to others, that's shows good judgement, the very reason why you are here" says Uncle Elrond, I nod at this, understanding his words.

"Now after your ride come and find me and we will begin your lesson on creating your first elven blade. I will talk to Gandalf about the change in plans. But after your blade is made and you are satisfied with it, then you will both continue on with your journey" he says, I nod at this, and bow in thanks as he does me, then I hurry to my room to get some little supplies for Naraleen and a blade in case of emergencies.

Then I go down to where I was shown Naraleen is being kept, as soon as I see her I smile, walking over to her she must have noticed me as she began neighing happily, I stroke her nose before entering her paddock and putting her new saddle that the elves gave me for her, Rivendell has been far better for not just me but for Naraleen too.

Mordor was not for her, if it weren't for me taking an interest in her when she was foul she would have been killed and eaten by the orks, but I had asked for her and ever since we stuck together through everything we went through in Mordor and I kept her safe as she in turn became a loyal friend to me.


End file.
